All's fair in love
by DarkAngel654
Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with him, a man back from the dead was not following her set rules. But rules after all are meant to be broken. Follow Artie as she discovers new horcruxes and a love. Set after HBP. Contains spoilers for DH. Sirius/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this if my first chapter-fic. Please R n R.**

Story: All's fair in love

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with him, a man back from the dead was not following her set rules. But rules after all are meant to be broken. Follow Artie as she discovers new horcruxes and a love. Set after HBP. Contains spoilers for DH. Sirius/OC.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Artemis.

**Chapter: 1 -**

Artemis stifled a sneeze. The musty smell of this place was overwhelming her. On top of that, her increasing rate of heartbeat wasn't helping either.

But, she had to do it, had to destroy the evil piece of soul. She was one of the few whom actually new something about Horcruxes.

She scanned her surroundings. Standing in a cave, her black, back-length hair flowing around her, she noticed a glimmer of gold in a corner. Her black eyes scrutinized the wall of the cave. She walked towards the glimmer, wand ready in hand. She felt a rush of excitement shoot through her spine. She raised her hand to touch glimmer, when the walls of the cave started to block in. 'Shit', she thought frantically. She couldn't have expected this to be so easy, had she? She closed her eyes in concentration and raised her wand. "Congelo moenia!" she yelled. The thundering noise stopped. She opened one eye. Yes, the walls had stopped moving. Studying Latin spells hadn't been a waste of time after all.

She once again,her eyes wide open, went to touch the glimmer. This time there was no noise to disturb her. She lifted the glimmer with her left hand, her eyes staring at a pure gold cup. There was a Ravenclaw diadem on the centre, with ruby eyes.

She glared at the shining Cup of Ravenclaw. A trickle of sweat rolled down her forehead. She took out her wand, and pointing it at the Cup, she murmured, "Defaeco."

Slowly, a dark cloud of smoke came out of the Cup. Suddenly a screech traveled the length of the room. Artemis shivered. Though she had to do it, that didn't prove that she enjoyed it.

She waited for a counted five minutes and took out a wrapped object from the inside of her robe. She opened it, and looked at the shining fang of the Basilisk. The fang had cost her an entire 6 months of bed rest and constant pain. The nightmares still didn't leave her. She hoped that it was worth it.

She shook her head. Clutching the fang in her right hand, she touched the tip of it to the cup and whispered, "Atrum animus of malum licentia Vas. Exsisto pereo." The words meant, "The Dark soul of evil, leave the cup. Be perished."

A gust of cold wind blew past her. The Cup shuddered and an electric jolt shot through her hand. She dropped the Cup in surprise. The cup dissolved into dust, the color of gold and black. The black powder disappeared and the gold joined together to reform the Cup, leaving no more than a small scratch where the fang had touched.

Fatigue took possession of her body. Her head ached. She wondered if this was the side effect of destroying the Horcrux or the tiredness was finally overtaking her.

She had traveled ever since her body had healed and she was fit enough to walk without help. Searching through the forests of Britain, she had finally stumbled upon this place. There wasn't much security, nothing a few selected spells couldn't fight. Obviously Voldemort wasn't expecting anyone to know about Horcruxes. And even if someone knew, he certainly wasn't expecting anyone to find one.

She took out the silver parchment containing her initials, 'A.A.S' and stuffed it into the Cup. Satisfied at last, she jinxed it to remain intact for a long time.

Then she walked, no ran out of the cave. She couldn't disapparate inside. Once outside, using the last of her energy she apparated home. Feeling the familiar warmth of her house, she slumped on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

▬

Her eyes opening after 10 hours of deep sleep, Artemis yawned. It was ages since she had really had a good sleep. There were no nightmares this time, no horrific bloody images. Maybe destroying a Horcrux had helped. But she couldn't get herself too hopeful.

There came a 'pop' suddenly, echoing through her silent apartment. She found herself staring at a pair of too familiar black, emotionless eyes.

**A/N: Guess who? grins If you are wondering, where Sirius is….don't worry. He will be in the following chapters. Sorry for the chapter being so OOC, but it had to be for the other chapters to take place. And the chapters will also be bigger. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guessed?**

Story: All's fair in love

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with him, a man back from the dead was not following her set rules. But rules after all are meant to be broken. Follow Artie as she discovers new horcruxes and a love. Set after HBP. Contains spoilers for DH. Sirius/OC.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Artemis.

**Chapter: 2 – **

Artemis stared at the visitor. He smiled at her hesitantly. He was dressed in a black cloak, which was covering most of his face. But she recognized him all right. Here was standing Severus Snape, her brother, her mentor and the only person whom she trusted with her life.

She found herself smiling back. She tried to jump off the couch, but her legs wouldn't take her and instead she landed on the floor with a loud 'ow'.

Severus laughed a deep rich sound which made her heart swell with love. He was her only living family. She had missed him. Instead she put on a death glare on her face, which only made him laugh harder. "At least help me stand up, u dork!" she snapped.

Severus grinned and held out his hand to her, as she stood and sat on the couch. He sat on her side, only to be enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Her voice came out muffled as she said, "I missed u Sevie!" Her eyes misted slightly.

Severus smiled, "I missed you too! So did you have any progress with the Horcruxes?"

Artemis pulled back, "Yeah…" and she went on to tell him about the Horcrux.

Severus's face clouded darkly, "Didn't I tell you that you only have to find the Horcrux?! How could you have been so irresponsible?" The last word came off as a shout.

Artemis glared at him, "I did what I had to. And you cannot change it now. So stop telling me what to do." Her face reflected her emotion. Anger.

Severus glared right back at her, "Do you know anything about the side effects of it? Did you not pay attention on what Albus had said? Or what he had to suffer for?" [A/N: I am using the same plot of DH, in which Severus was told to kill Dumbledore.

Artemis replied back stubbornly, "I was careful with everything I did. Nothing can go wrong. The Horcrux is destroyed."

Severus looked resigned. His brat of a sister was too stubborn and proud for her own good. Having studied in the Axicon School of Magic, Artemis had learned the Latin form of magic. She was twenty-nine years old and full of energy. Albus Dumbledore had summoned her from Rome, where she was last, to help destroy the Dark Lord just a year and a half ago. She had happily accepted. Voldemort knew nothing of her as they had been careful to expose her. The Order except Kingsley, Mad-eye and Arthur Weasley didn't know anything about her too.

Right now, The Order didn't know of Albus's plan. They all thought that he had killed Dumbledore. He really wasn't much happy about it. But, they couldn't hate him more than before, could they?

Coming back to Artemis, who was raising her eyebrows at him, he sighed again, "All right. I can't do anything about it. But you are forbidden to go searching for more Horcruxes." At this Artemis opened her mouth furiously to protest. But Severus silenced her with a raised hand, "As you have another mission to do."

Artemis's eyebrows could have touched the ceiling, "Another?"

"Dumbledore had told me about it. For he knew you would accept it. The job of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher in Hogwarts."

Artemis mused over this. Accepting the job would mean remaining in one location for a whole year. It would also mean that she could search for the remaining Horcruxes inside the castle without any interruption. After much contemplation she nodded, "Fine. I accept."

Severus's face broke out in a smirk, "Good. Now we only have to convince the Order members that I am not a traitor, which is next to impossible and find a Transfiguration teacher as McGonagall will be the Headmistress."

Though Severus didn't show it, she felt his pain on always being hated. He had constantly helped everyone, but no one trusted him. He had lost his only love and still people thought him to be an arrogant jerk. But she knew better and would make the world know that. And that too, soon.

Severus continued, "And Draco, whom I finally convinced to help us will also be there with me."

Artemis nodded, "Yeah. We have to report there at 8:00pm. More 3 hours to go."

"I will meet you outside the Headquarters at 7:45 with Draco. Till then, be careful" and with that Severus disapparated.

**A/N: Nymphadora'13 – thanks!**

**Alexandra Lundy – Thanks! I will keep that in mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is really slow. But it is important for the main story-line. **

Story: All's fair in love

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with him, a man back from the dead was not following her set rules. But rules after all are meant to be broken. Follow Artie as she discovers new horcruxes and a love. Set after HBP. Contains spoilers for DH. Sirius/OC.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Artemis.

**Chapter: 3 – **

_**Artie's house, on the couch.**_

Artemis felt a sense of dread coil in her stomach. She wasn't the one to ignore a gut feeling, though she couldn't help but wonder what it was about. She knew that going to the Order Headquarters wasn't the best of ideas, but they didn't have another choice.

She stretched, her muscles ached. She wondered if it was because of her little adventure or there was something seriously wrong with her. She had been through a lot more than this, then why was she still feeling so exhausted?

She rubbed her eyes and started to get up. As soon as she was on her feet, her knees buckled as before and she was on the floor. This time there was no Severus to help her up. She groaned, "The side-effects of killing a Horcrux by a new method" she thought sardonically. Now back on her feet, she still felt a bit unsteady. Her head started to pound. She winced. No wonder that the cave hadn't been much secured. Voldemort had assured, it seemed that the person who tried to destroy a Horcrux would suffer. Her only fear was that it wasn't much more.

She walked carefully to her room. And then, finally in, she headed straight for the bathroom to get soaked for an hour.

▬

Artemis looked up from the book in her hand. Her muggle alarm clock was ringing. It was time to go. After her blissful shower, she had taken a pepper-up potion. She had then thought of researching more about Horcruxes. Her ancient library, inherited from the Snape's was full of books. But on second thought, she knew she deserved a small break. So instead she read a wizarding novel.Her throbbing head had reduced to a dull pain. She could walk steadily, but still felt as if she had not slept for a month, which was half-true.

She picked up her favorite bag, and went out, and locked the main door with muggle locks and then placed some charms. She had long ago come into the habit of keeping her house safe. Having experienced the bad side of it once, she wasn't eager for a second time.

▬

Artemis apparated near the Order Headquarters.The members had started keeping a watch on people suddenly appearing near-by. Muggles were far and few in the dark alley. She spotted a flashy motorbike resting across a wall. She had always wanted to ride one. Severus used to laugh at her ridiculous desire. As she walked the rest of the way, she realized that she had never met any of the Order members except for Arthur Weasley, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course Albus Dumbledore. She wondered what their reactions would be if the saw Severus standing outside their house. It was almost funny. Almost.

She had heard a lot about the Boy-who-lived a.k.a Harry Potter. The things heard from Severus were the ones she ignored. Though he acted as if he hated Harry's guts, she knew that he respected him. Then she had heard about his legendry friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And once again, she didn't pay heed to any of the things Severus or Draco said to her about the trio. The details about the other Order members were not so animated. She knew of the werewolf, Remus and his new bride, Nymphadora. Then there was the remaining Weasley family. She had recently visited the shop of the Weasley twins. Though she hadn't had the luck to see them. Their products were useful to her in her search. Then she knew about the dead Godfather of Harry, Sirius Black. There wasn't much about him, but Severus seemed to loathe him more than anyone else. She also had once visited Hogwarts, Albus had summoned her for their first meeting in his office. The school, which she would be going to, in September, was breathtaking.

She had reached the meeting place by that time. She pulled the hood of her black jacket over her head. They couldn't afford to lose her identity. She hoped there wasn't any Death Eater roaming. A leak in the Order was the last thing they needed.

She spotted Severus and Draco hurrying towards her. The climate was unexpectedly cold. The two were wearing cloaks over their robes, giving them an creepy look. She smirked the infamous Snape – smirk, Draco still had his entire attitude with him. He walked as if he didn't care, but his shoulders were tense and his face was paler than usual. As soon as he was near her, she pulled him into a big hug. She had missed him a lot.

Draco hugged her back. He slid a chocolate frog in her hand with a grin. She was a chocoholic. She usually ate some chocolate when she was nervous. She grinned back. They didn't need words to say anything. She often wondered why people always thought that Draco was so hard-hearted. He had after all been raised by two death eaters. He did have some cruel ideas for fun, but inside he was as good as others.

Severus smirked at her. She raised her eyebrows. Severus was up to something, she was sure. The three of them stood outside the opening of Headquarters. Dumbledore, the previous keeper, had given them access to enter without a problem. Artemis glanced at Severus, he was murmuring something. The door appeared. Severus knocked, "I probably thought that it wouldn't be best if we straight away went inside. They don't expect us and might attack us, especially me." The other two nodded solemnly.

There was a bit of movement on the other side. Then a voice asked, "Password?"

Artemis looked at Severus, he just shook his head. After clearing his throat, he said in a loud voice, "I did not kill Dumbledore." The door opened. They were allowed to enter.

**A/N : amrawo - thanks! Everyone, sorry for the late update, but i have my exams coming up. Th next update will be sooner. Do review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter's slightly slow at the beginning...okay i am joking, it is damn slow at the begining...but do put up with it as it is necessary...and my writing skills will improve )**

Story: All's fair in love

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with him, a man back from the dead was not following her set rules. But rules after all are meant to be broken. Follow Artie as she discovers new horcruxes and a love. Set after HBP. Contains spoilers for DH. Sirius/OC.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Artemis.

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and Artemis. **

**Chapter: 4 – **_**Outside Grimmauld place: **_

Artemis stared at Severus, "How do you know the password?" she whispered. Severus whispered back with a nervous grin, "All the credit goes to my skillful magic." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Artemis went forward, thus blocking Severus's face from the view of the person who opened the door. There was a noise behind the door, and she found herself staring at a tired face. Arthur Weasley. His face lit up when he saw her, "I was expecting you." He said happily. "Now come in, I had cleared a room for you, I'll introduce you to the other memb ….." The sentence was broken by Arthur giving a yell, "Snape!" and with that he lunged at him, without thinking of his wand and proving how stupid people could be when in anger. Urgh…she hated people calling the name 'Snape' with such distaste. She knew that Severus alone was reserved for the 'hatred-filled look', but duh, they didn't need to forget that shouting it like that wasn't a good way to earn her respect. After all, she was a 'Snape' too.

Severus ducked, looking pleadingly at her. She sighed,"Sorry Arthur, but you have to listen to what I have to say. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Arthur's eyes widened for a second, before his arms and legs stuck to his body and he motionlessly fell to the ground.

Artemis hated cursing people for no reason. She wondered where the other members were, and if here, had they heard the commotion? She felt Arthur's eyes on her, and turned to look at him. "Sorry" she whispered. But Arthur shouldn't have let her in, without asking for the password they had set between them. Any Death Eater could have just taken a Polyjuice Potion and killed them all. But this just proved that he trusted her. And another thing she hated was breaking people's trust.

"Arthur, promise me, that when I take this curse off you, you won't try to kill or hurt or use your wand or hand for that matter, on me, Severus or Draco. You just need to blink once, if you agree. And then I am ready to tell you." This all was spoken in a very solemn voice. Arthur contemplated for a while, and then blinked once. Artemis smiled encouragingly, "All right, so here you go" And with that, she muttered the counter curse, releasing Arthur from his body-bind.

Arthur stood up warily, "I have done as I promised; now it's your turn. Explain yourself." Artemis wondered how he was so calm. Any other person would have done something drastic for sure. She admired him for that. With a nod, she began explaining everything to him, right from what Dumbledore had said to her recent Horcrux destruction. Arthur all that time was standing in a quiet poise. After she finished, he mulled over it. "I know that this all is very hard to believe, and you need some proof, so here it is." She removed a small bottle from her pocket, the one which had memories of Severus with Dumbledore. [A/N: this too is the idea of the great JKR

Severus, who had been standing with Draco, scrutinizing everything calmly, spoke up, glaring at her, "Artemis under no means, will you show these memories to anyone."

"Just the one with Dumbledore, the other memories are only for Harry. He will see them and will confirm to the others that you are innocent." Artemis argued. Snape snorted, muttering something that strangely sounded like, 'Innocent…my ass.'

Artemis raised her eyebrows. Severus blinked, "Fine" he said gruffly. She nodded, giving the bottle to Arthur. Then, muttering a spell that would show him the specific memories, she conjured a Pensieve, and nodded to Arthur.

Arthur glanced at her once, before disappearing into the silvery memories.

Draco, Severus and Artemis stood in silence. Artemis took that time to look around the house. This was supposed to be the 'Noble and most ancient of house of the Black.' There were cobwebs everywhere; the place radiated a musty smell from it. It was also covered in darkness, which made it all the more uninviting.

She saw Draco staring off into the space moodily. Between them, it was the hardest for him. He wasn't quite of the age yet and had already lost the support of his family. The only family he seemed to have was the other two, among which once was an Ex-Death Eater and on the run. And now he was expected to stay with people who didn't trust him and was also supposed to help them. She felt sorry for him, but also thought that he had the strength to handle this well.

She noticed Severus look at the Pensieve impatiently. The Pensieve shook slightly as Arthur came out. He looked directly at her and said, "I believe you." in a flat voice. He probably knew that it was impossible to create memories, though it was possible to take out some part of it. She nodded.

Severus put up his usual scowl. Draco looked slightly relieved. Arthur cleared his throat nervously, as if to catch their attention, "It's only fair for me to say what's going on in the Order, as you have told me about this. You must be wondering where the other members are, they have gone to the Ministry and will be back shortly. As soon ass they come back, we will update you about the recent news. And yes, you three will have to stay here. It isn't because we don't trust you." He added hastily, seeing Severus's glare. "It's just that we want you to be safe."

Artemis nodded again. In her apartment, with its lousy security, she would easily be murdered in her bed. Here with the strong safety enchantments, it was not so easy. Severus must have thought the same thing, for he too nodded.

"You will have to bring the necessary clothes and other personal things soon." Arthur said after thinking for a while. Artemis looked at him, "I am going right now, and will be back soon." Before anyone could respond, she went out of the door, her hood back in place. It had turned fully dark now. The crescent moon shone down on the pavement. She walked to the spot and apparated back to her apartment.

▬ 

She looked around her room, scanning it to see if there was anything else needed. Her backpack, which was charmed to appear small and weigh light, was full with her clothes. She had another briefcase-type bag which also had been charmed, containing all the books she needed for her research and Hogwarts.

She moved out of her room, backpack on shoulders and briefcase in hand. She moved out of her door and looked around her house for the last time, in maybe some months. She had cast all the charms. She moved out, locked he door with charms and apparated to the spot near the Headquarters again.

She knocked on the door, after saying the password. Severus opened it. Apparently, others had yet to come. Once inside, she found Arthur sitting on the musty couch, waiting for her. Severus sat next to him, leaving a place for her on the armchair. Draco was on the other armchair.

Severus said that he and Draco had gotten all their stuff. The room was covered in deep silence after his announcement. There came a knock on the door. Other members had come. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach. Anticipation.

Arthur stood up quickly and opened the door. About a dozen people piled in, followed by a huge black dog. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at Severus. She didn't know there was a dog here. But Severus was staring at the dog in horror. Arthur had sent a letter to Kingsley explaining about them. Some members were staring at Severus with pure hatred, some warily. Two twin redheads were looking at the dog and back at Severus with large smirks on their face.

She didn't have time to notice others as Severus gave a yell, "BLACK!"

**A/N:This chapter is slightly bigger than others..!cheerz! Do R n R and tell how you felt about this chapter. Ideas are welcome anytime!**

**P.S - i will reply to the reviews personally... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one took a lot of time…..I have a question at the end A/N…do reply.**

Story: All's fair in love

Author:∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with him, a man back from the dead was not following her set rules. But rules after all are meant to be broken. Follow Artie as she discovers new horcruxes and a love. Set after HBP. Contains spoilers for DH. Sirius/OC.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Artemis.

**Chapter: 5**

_**Grimmauld Place – **_

Artemis stifled a yawned. Severus had told her that the Order meetings could be boring, but this one was definitely testing her patience. She looked lazily at Moody, who was droning on and on about 'Constant Vigilance'. After trying to figure out what he was saying, Artemis gave up. Slowly her thoughts went back to Severus's and Sirius's dramatic meeting. They both would have surely wounded each other, if not for Kingsley and Moody coming. After ushering everyone except her, Severus and Draco, Kingsley had explained to them. Sirius had returned from the veil. Some ministry officials, who were guarding the Department of Mysteries, had found him lying on the floor, horribly bruised. They had informed Kingsley, who in turn had informed the Order. After spending some days in St. Mungos, Sirius had recovered fully. The thing that amused her, and made Severus madder, was that, in turn of Ministry keeping Sirius in Azkaban, when he was innocent, they were going to use the Permanent Anti-Aging potion on him. That would give him back his young looks, and make him younger 10 years or more in appearance only. He would still be 37 though. Severus had muttered something about 'more girls licking his shoes'. Her attention went back to the meeting as everyone rose to leave. She looked suspiciously at the Weasley twins as they whispered to each other, occasionally pointing at Severus and Draco.

Kingsley had subtly pointed at everyone and informed her about them, their names and their job. She glanced at Severus's notes as he grumbled about something. She heard a small cough behind her, "Arte - Ms. Snape….?" She turned to see a pink-haired woman, Nymphadora with a red-haired girl, Ginny grinning at her. A small smile formed at her face. Hell, she was probably ruining Severus's scary impression. "You can call me Artemis." she said politely. They both nodded and Nymphadora spoke up, "Mad-eye aske-" after a poke from Ginny "-uh….ordered us to show you your room." Artemis gave her face the liberty to transform into a big smile. At least she had more social skills than Severus. "And what about Severus and Draco?" she asked hesitantly. They both shrugged and moved on beckoning her to follow. She picked up her bags from the floor, and followed.

Artemis looked around with surprise at the kitchen. For a house like this, the kitchen was definitely 'different'. Molly had done a good job of keeping it clean. Her room was also not so dusty. There was a bed, closet and a window. But there was no attached bathroom. She figured that she could do without it. The others came to join her in the kitchen. Most people had gone with Sirius to the Ministry. So only, Hermione Granger, Ginny, Dora [she had begged her to call her that, Molly, herself and Severus were left. She smirked inwardly. Poor Severus, he was the only male in a cluster of females. And the way Ginny and Hermione were eyeing him proved that she was going to have some fun there. Draco had astonishingly gone with the others. But he probably had to meet some official for his mission.

After being denied to help after 5 tries, Artemis took a seat next to Severus who was staring off into the space blankly. Inhaling the wonderful scent of home-made food, Artemis knew that this was a definite plus point to stay here.

_**The Ministry of Magic -Sirius's aging potion- – **_

Sirius was nervous. Yes, you heard it right. The Sirius Black, who changed girls as someone changed their clothes. The Sirius Black, who was known for his attitude. Fuck, he shouldn't ruin his impression like that. But he thought he had a good reason for it. He had just returned from The Veil, unharmed. He didn't remember anything from the time he went it, just a floating sensation. Just day before yesterday he had returned back to his shitty home. Everyone had been ecstatic obviously. Harry's mood had improved from there, resulting in him, himself being in cheery spirits. Unfortunately for him, it was short-lived. Just today, his worst enemy, the person he loathed most, the only one who made his calm blood boil, had come to his house, with proof that he wasn't bad after all. It would have been funny, if not for the fact that he actually would be staying in his house. And if it wasn't enough bad, Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy would be staying as well. He didn't think much about the willowy sister, except that she was in The Order and was to be trusted.

That secretary was drooling at him, which meant that he still carried his old charm. But after the potion, he was sure there would be more drools after him. He winked at the woman, causing her to turn scarlet and squirm uncomfortably. Harry, who was beside him waiting patiently for the clerk to arrive and give the potion to him, chuckled; which simply cause the already red woman to turn a weird shade of maroon. Sirius wondered if she was related to the Weasleys somehow. The others, who had accompanied them, were currently in the café, except for Remus a.k.a. Moony, who was sitting in a dignified manner. Sirius was now pacing back and forth, glaring at the secretary who was trying to stammer something about a refresher. Stuttering woman could really be a pain in the ass, if they were stuttering because of him, it was all right. But right now, he wasn't in the mood for any games.

Harry, who had turned into the cool-tempered guy in the time he was behind the veil or on the other side as he liked to call it, was watching him in great amusement. He glared at him too. There was a shuffle from near the door and the clerk and Mr. Heartfelt stepped into the room. Sirius grinned; Mr. 'heartfelt' had quite a name with his personality. A small man, with little hair on his head and a squeaky voice, he reminded him of his old Professor, Flitwick. Hearty, as he liked to call him stepped up near him. He barely was a dwarf for him. Standing almost three heads below his six foot frame.

After some talk, Sirius was handed the potion, and he being his usual impatient self, took the vial and gulped down the potion in seconds. He felt a tingle shoot through his spine, slowly going through his nerves to every cell of his being. His fingers clenched themselves as a light glowed on their tips. His long hair turned slightly shorter and silkier. His eyesight sharpened. By then, a hum vibrated through his entire body as his back stood stiffer and his bones grew stronger. He let out a small sound as he felt his old...or new? body back to him again.

Harry grinned and thumped him on the back while Remus gave him an affectionate smile. He was grinning madly himself. He pulled both Harry and Remus for a manly hug, and his grin only grew wider as heard them both protest and groan. He released them, and thanked Hearty sincerely, while watching Harry straighten his hair. "You aren't gonna get them proper, Harry." Smirked Sirius as Harry grumbled.

Walking out of the door, Sirius felt a feeling of elation spread through his mind and body. Watch out ladies! screamed his mind, Sirius Black is back and on the prowl.

**A/N: How was this chapter?? R n R please! And about the question…Do you want this fic to be carefree? That is without Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters? Or is it fine with it being a Romantic adventure fic, including Voldy n his cronies? Do write about it in a review or just PM me, m waiting! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Longer chapter….yay! My 'lame' ? attempt at 'sarcastic - ness'. Hope you like it…R n R**

Story: All's fair in love.

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: Artemis knew that falling in love with a man back from the dead, wasn't following her set rules. But after all, rules were meant to be broken. Follow Artemis as she finds Horcruxes and a love.

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rest all belongs to the wonderful JKR.

**Chapter: 5**

Artemis yawned, dreading her night here. She had an intuition that her nightmares would be worse in this dark house. Severus was already out on his loony-mission, as she preferred to call it. That wanker, that is Voldemort, needed muggle psychological care; his brain seemed to have evaporated from his permanently infertile bald head.

She yawned again; she always had a yawning problem, whenever she yawned, she couldn't stop yawning. The Order members were back from the Ministry, with Sirius Black. She admitted to herself that he did look good. All right, he did not look good, but damn handsome. As she had decided before, she wouldn't get into any men-complication, and she would follow her rule.

They all had an uncomfortable dinner in the evening. Well, at least uncomfortable for her, Severus and Draco. The others had chattered noisily as they three ate silently, observing everyone. Draco had told her about the meeting with Kingsley. He was now a legal adult, and would be allowed to be in a mission. Draco was like a brother to her, and she wasn't pleased to hear The Golden Trio bad-mouth him and Severus. She understood both men's pride, and hadn't fallen into an argument unnecessarily. Draco's already pale knuckles had turned paler as had gripped his spoon. She, being a typical protective Snape had ridiculously wanted to hex someone. The older people weren't helping either. Sirius Black, himself was laughing with Remus Lupin on Severus.

The only people who had tried to engage her in a conversation were Dora and Ginny. But she was not in the mood of socializing and had politely declined the invitation. Severus had left immediately after dinner, and Draco had joined her on the couch. And they both together had started reading books, Draco on Dark Objects and herself, for Horcruxes. That was where they both were till now. She just couldn't understand why everyone else wasn't serious about this loony-lord. True, they had to be calm and handle it, but everyone should at least start researching and do something. She looked around the room once again, feeling disgusted watching everyone laugh and enjoy themselves. They needed to get serious. Now. She wondered if the Black house, like most old houses had one of those big secret libraries. That library might contain something useful on Horcruxes. The clocked chimed 10 and she clenched her fists. Not one person had come near them to ask for anything. She wasn't a bloody disease to avoid, and nor was Draco. She was rather agreeing with Severus about those stupid, dim-witted people. The clock chimed for the last time and she tried once more to stop her mind from wandering and concentrated on the book in front of her.

Unknown to Artemis, someone was observing her silently. That silver-eyed and black haired man had been looking at her from a few minutes. His companion, the Werewolf could see that Sirius was quite _taken aback_ with Artemis Snape. He hid a grin and turned his attention back to the pink-haired Nymph in front of him, who was animatedly talking to him.

Sirius blinked; he couldn't believe that he was staring at _her._ She was Snivellus's sister. Hell, she was a _Snape!_ He shook himself mentally and scanned the room for his godson.

Hermione was confused. Yes, you had read it right. For the first time Hermione Granger had failed to interpret a person's expression. She stared harder at the female Snape, who was emotionlessly reading the book in her hands. There had been no expression on her face from the time she had come here, except for the time when she had greeted Tonk – Dora.

Hermione gave a sigh and turned to Ron and Harry. They both were playing a game of Wizard Chess; and needless to say, Ron was winning. They both were intently staring at the old game board of Ron's. Harry was scratching his chin, while Ron was sitting with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Guys, we should go and try helping Ms. Snape." There was no reply.

"Harry! Ron!" They both jerked their heads and looked at her. She repeated her sentence through gritted teeth.

The reaction was simultaneous, "No way! I am not going and helping _her!_" "Really, 'Mione, we can't go and even talk to her."

She gave her best glare, "What do you mean by that? She has after all, come to the Order endangering herself to help us!"

"Are we also not endangering ourselves?" snapped Harry.

Hermione's patience had run out, "Of course we are! She is sitting there, trying to help us and here you both are, playing Chess for Merlin's sake! Volde….." Ron flinched. "mort, is torturing people to death and you are playing CHESS?!"

Ron and Harry looked at her shamefacedly. "But I am not going and sitting with Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron. Harry nodded in agreement, but understood her point.

She sighed, "Sit away from him then. But now, come." The last word was more of a command. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance behind her back and followed her with similar shrugs.

Hermione felt a bit nervous. Artemis Snape apparently had the same air of authority as the Professor. Though she was just sitting there, it felt as if, Hermione was being scanned from head to toe.

Fighting back the urge to turn and go, Hermione said in a clear voice, "Ms. Snape, would you mind if we joined you?"

Draco looked up in surprise as he saw Granger walk up to Artemis hesitantly. Even more surprised when he saw Potter and Weasley follow her. He knew Artemis had stopped reading the moment she felt Granger's presence. But when Granger asked the permission to sit, he saw a smile spread across Artemis's face.

"Yes, of course, Ms. Granger. And you can call me Artemis, please."

He saw Granger's face light up as she beckoned Potter and Weasley. They both like the dunderheads they were, imitated her and drew up chairs.

Artemis gave an inward smirk at the look upon Draco's face when Hermione Granger turned to him to speak. She wished had a camera. The look was absolutely priceless.

"Er…Mal – Draco….Hello…" Potter and Weasley's look were also worth some photos. With their mouths open, she wondered if she should try throwing something inside. Artemis gave herself a mental re-check; she seemed to be getting too many 'weird' ideas that day.

Draco still looked shocked and stuttered out, "Er….hello…Granger."

Artemis saw the Potter and Weasley nod to Draco; and thought that theses were going to be some out of the ordinary days.

**A/N: The chapter's 'weird'. Still….i would like some reviews….so R n R! **


End file.
